


Partner

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Second Magic War, Magical Creatures, No Romance, No Sex, Thunderbird - Freeform, Time of peace, working together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Blaise lavora all'Ufficio della Cooperazione Magica Internazionale e in genere il suo lavoro gli piace. Gli piace finché un gruppo di trafficanti internazionali di creature magiche, ricercati da nove paesi diversi, non sembrano aver messo radici proprio nella sua amata Gran Bretagna. I trafficanti in questione, però, si sono portati appresso anche i segugi dei suddetti nove paesi e l'ultima cosa che il Ministero Britannico vuole è una flotta di ministeriali stranieri nel proprio territorio. Quindi, per cercare anzitutto di scoprire se i trafficanti ci sono e con chi o per chi lavorano, Blaise si attiva. I capi, però, gli affiancano una partner specializzata.





	

Blaise sapeva dall’inizio che accettare quel lavoro sarebbe stato un madornale errore.

Lo aveva capito quando gli avevano detto che avrebbe dovuto scovare dei trafficanti di creature magiche, che tradotto significava aggirarsi per i bassifondi londinesi respirando il sudiciume della feccia per ricavare qualcosa di utile.

Se ne era convinto quando gli avevano detto che non avrebbe potuto lavorare da solo, perché sembrava che i trafficanti appartenessero a un giro più grosso che si divertiva a creare nuovi incroci.

Ora, mentre guardava la sua temporanea partner varcare lo studio, indossando un capello con sopra un thunderbird che agitava le  ali, Blaise capì che probabilmente aveva fatto il più grande errore della sua vita. Avrebbe voluto scappare alla vista di quegli occhi tondi, vagamente assenti, o di quei lunghi capelli biondo sporco e invece ruotò la sedia e offrì il suo miglior sorriso.

«Ciao Luna. È un piacere lavorare con te.»

Luna portò lo sguardo sul suo volto, come se si fosse appena accorta di lui, offrendogli un sorriso gentile: «Spero che tu sappia mentire meglio di così, altrimenti sarà difficile raccogliere informazioni.» puntò l’attaccapanni e si tolse l’enorme capello appoggiandolo con cura sulla cima del trespolo.: «Allora, tra quanto andiamo?»


End file.
